english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Xanthe Huynh
Xanthe Huynh (born June 22, 1987 in Orange, California, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ui Hirasawa in K-On!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Meiying (ep7) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Miuna Shiodome *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Aiko Tachibana *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Meiko "Menma" Honma *Blood Lad (2014) - Fuyumi Yanagi *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Katy *Charlotte (2016) - Honoka (ep14) *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Mayumi Hitomi *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Hidomi Hibajiri *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Alice *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Stea *Hero Mask (2018) - May *K-On! (2011) - Ui Hirasawa *Last Hope (2018) - Chloe Lau *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Hanayo Koizumi *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Momo Kawamoto *Naruto: Shippūden (2019) - Chino *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Chizu Kawabata (Announced) *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep8), Emergency Broadcast, Female Student (ep5), Girl (ep1), Girl (ep9), Woman (ep4), Woman (ep12), Worker (ep6) *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Plum Risch (ep1), Theresia van Astrea *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sachi (ep3) *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Rie *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Yuki Nonaka *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Yuna Yuki 'Movies - Dubbing' *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Ui Hirasawa *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Ririka Kenzaki *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Hanayo Koizumi *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (2018) - Maquia *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Researcher *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Nagisa Momoe/Bebe 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Members *KITE Liberator (2008) - Monaka *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (2009) - Aichan (ep1) Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Erika 'Video Games' *A Hat in Time (2017) - Cooking Cat *Citizens of Space (2019) - Geneticist, Reporter *Fallen Legion: Sins of an Empire (2017) - Cecille, Dardanelles *Indivisible (2019) - Kushi, Sangmu *River City Girls (2019) - Sabuko 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Merurulince Rede Arls *Avalon Code (2009) - Fana *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Vatista *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Haru Okumura *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Rin Asukaze *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Marianne *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Lin *God Eater 3 (2019) - Female Voice #8, Female Voice #12 *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Ein Al, Poona *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Falcom, White Disc *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Falcom *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Falcom, White Disc *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Falcom *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Falcom *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Luna *Omega Quintet (2015) - Nene *Persona 5 (2017) - Haru Okumura *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Haru Okumura *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Ayn *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Aya, Corlal *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Altina Orion *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2019) - Altina Orion *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Mani *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Nico Emery *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Io *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Child Rinko Susukino Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors